


Erotyczne fantazje 70

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 70

Ruby jęknęła z rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła, że penis Weiss wszedł w nią bez ostrzeżenia. Ruchy dziedziczki były szybkie, gwałtowne i głębokie.

W końcu Liderka nie wytrzymała i doszła czując, że w tym samym czasie nasienie Weiss, wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka. Kiedy członek Weiss opuścił ją, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z jej wnętrza na klasową podłogę.


End file.
